Disponible Para Mí
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Aquel inesperado llamado a la puerta de Orihime por parte de Ichigo, nunca imaginaron que terminarían teniendo sexo... Lemmon
1. Llegada Inesperada

Hola… bien pues aquí les dejo este capitulo corto de una loca historia que llevaba tiempo ideando y como siempre quiero compartirla con ustedes y recibir su valiosa opinión…

_**Disponible Para Mí**_

Inoue Orihime era una chica común. Se encontraba terminando los quehaceres de la casa, ya que vivía sola. Siempre tenía tiempo libre así que podría decirse que se encontraba "disponible".

Se había hecho tarde así que decidió ir a descansar pero escucho el timbre de la puerta, camino hacia ella para descubrir a la persona que llamaba.

-Kurosaki-kun… -dijo sorprendida pues ya era algo tarde y probablemente algo grave estaba por ocurrir.

-Inoue... -pronuncio con su semblante bajo y marcando depresión

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto desconcertada por la actitud del joven

–... Inoue, tu... harías cualquier cosa ¿Por mi? -la pregunta repentina la hizo sorprenderse y apenas logro asentir

-S... si -contesto nerviosa

-Bien... -dijo ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa -últimamente yo, he estado pensando y... no me encuentro muy bien

-Kurosaki-kun, dime en que puedo ayudarte, por favor... Haría lo que fuera -Ichigo se acerco a ella sin decir nada y enseguida comenzó a besarla con desenfreno.

Inoue no podía negarlo, estar besando al chico que le gusta y ha llegado a amar es simplemente maravilloso. Pronto Ichigo se separo solo un poco.

-Inoue necesito tus caricias, tu amor, ¿Podrías dármelo? -Inoue estaba en completo shock, pero sabia lo que quería, lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo y eso era Kurosaki-kun

- ...Yo haría lo que sea -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de estarla besando nuevamente y aprisionándola contra la pared para pasear sus manos inquietas por debajo de su blusa, levantándola hasta quitarla completamente dejándola en brasier.

Un calor desconocido se paseaba por el cuerpo de Orihime haciéndola sentir diferente. Ichigo noto a Inoue nerviosa, pero no podía controlarse, no quería, deseaba escuchar a la "inocente" Orihime gritar de dolor, gemir de placer repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, corromperla hasta hacerla llorar y lo lograría. Quito el brasier sin ninguna delicadeza en sus movimientos, liberando sus enormes senos, solo para él esperando a ser tomados, así fueron comenzando a ser aprisionados contra las grandes manos del Shinigami, que al mismo tiempo dejaba su marca personal sobre ellos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos para poder conocerlos. Ahora Inoue no podía dejar de gemir, sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse y derretirse ante las deliciosas caricias del peli-naranja y cada vez deseaba mas

-¡Ah!... -grito al estar completamente tendida sobre la cama y con Ichigo completamente sobre ella, ya que la había llevado cargando hasta la habitación de la chica. Él se detuvo dejando a Orihime completamente roja, con la respiración entrecortada y excitada.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? -pregunto con temor a que algo malo sucediera, pero no en Karakura, sino en ese momento. Ichigo se levanto y sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Inoue... -dijo seriamente

-Lo lamento… -pronuncio la chica con voz baja

-No es tu culpa, ¿Por que siempre haces lo mismo? –dijo el chico volteándose y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ah? ¿Hice algo malo Kurosaki-kun? –pregunto con inocencia

-Déjate de estupideces, ya estas grandecita para comprender la situación -Inoue agacho la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar por las palabras tan agresivas del Shinigami -¿No te das cuenta? cuando te paseas con tu carita inocente y diciendo únicamente mi nombre, Kurosaki-kun fingiendo ser una chica buena – hablo imitando la voz como la de Orihime

Inoue no comprendía se sentía tan humillada que las lágrimas fueron incontenibles. Ichigo la tomo bruscamente por las muñecas dejándola nuevamente tendida sobre la cama viendo como lloraba e intentaba zafarse.

-Ves la diferencia de gemir hasta llorar -dijo esto en su oído -Así que harías lo que fuera ¿No?

Dijo esto paseando sus manos por sus cabellos, hombros, senos, vientre, hasta llegar a su cintura, quitando la fastidiosa falda y deslizando las bragas por sus piernas, lanzándolas muy lejos, hizo lo mismo él, deshaciéndose de todas sus prendas y ahora se encontraban completamente desnudos uno ante el otro.

-Siempre te paseas en el colegio con tu minifalda y esa apretada blusa, provocándome

-I-ie –respondió de inmediato

-¿No?, si esto es lo que querías, ahora lo estoy cumpliendo así que tu coopera con tus caricias -le abrió las piernas de una vez y se coloco entre ellas, dejándola sin palabras. La abrazo y le susurro divertido -Aun eres virgen ¿Cierto?

-S-si -asintió nerviosa

-Ahora viene la parte divertida pero dolorosa -y sin más que decir introdujo su pene de una sola vez causando un grito de dolor por ella. Sin lograr entrar completamente continúo penetrándola

-Ya no Kurosaki-kun… duele -esto enfureció a Ichigo, quien con mas fuerza la embestía haciéndola gritar mas rogando que se detuviera, mientras este hacia mas profunda su unión.

¿Que no se supone que él le había dicho que esto dolería? Sin importar cuanto gritara esto aun seguiría y aun faltaba mucho

-Basta Kurosaki-kun -pedía sin consuelo con los ojos cerrados. Pasado un buen rato en ese acto Ichigo logro entrar completamente en Inoue, ahora ambos cubiertos por sudor del esfuerzo y comenzando a disfrutar de eso. Los gritos de Orihime ya habían cedido

-Eres demasiado excitante Inoue -ahora ella estaba comenzando a gritar de manera diferente, mientras Ichigo había bajado el ritmo. La sangre recorriendo las piernas de Inoue era notoria, su inocencia había sido rota, su virginidad se había ido. Ahora estaba pidiendo por más -Veo que ya estas disfrutando –se dirigió a ella con cinismo

-Kurosaki-kun yo... –intento decir algo pero Ichigo le interrumpió

-Corporalmente siempre me lo has pedido Orihime, siempre te ponías nerviosa y no me imagino que clase de sueños tendrías

-¿Quieres saberlos? –pregunto coquetamente

-Todos –jadeo el chico introduciéndose aun en el cuerpo de Hime

Inoue le susurro varias cosas en el oído dejándolo sorprendido…

-He venido aquí para cumplirlos todos -sin mas Ichigo levanto a Inoue y la volteo de manera que su pequeña espalda tuviera contacto con su enorme y amplio pecho, él la abrazo por detrás retirando sus cabellos y lanzándolos hacia adelante

-Juguemos un poco mi dulce Inoue -pronto Ichigo puso a Inoue boca abajo con el rostro a la derecha

-Kurosaki-kun, esto ¿Dolerá? -pregunto al sentirlo sobre ella

-No lo se, tu dímelo –sonriente se concentro en su próxima acción

-¡Ah! -grito al sentir dolor nuevamente dentro de ella

-Eso quiere decir que si -sonrió de lado para volver a penetrarla mas profunda y rápidamente e Inoue gritaba de placer

-Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, más Kurosaki-kun

-Es divertido que grites mi nombre -mientras Inoue gemía Ichigo intentaba silenciarla besándola profundamente

-¿Que mas te divierte Kurosaki-kun? -dijo separándolo un poco y levantándose quedando frente a él

-¿Me amas Inoue? –fríamente pregunto

-¿Me amas Kurosaki-kun? –respondió de igual manera

-Yo solo te necesito... –dijo volteándose

-¿Has terminado? –pregunto observando que se levantaba y tomaba su ropa

-Es todo... Por el momento

-Bien, entonces... –espeto bajamente sin apartarle la mirada

-Fue divertido -Inoue comenzó a llorar

-¡Te amo Kurosaki-kun! –exclamo Orihime quedando sentada sobre su cama, después de haber tenido sexo con el chico que amaba y no haber llegado ni a un solo orgasmos, solo fue por diversión… todo solo por diversión.

-Me voy… y asegúrate estar siempre disponible para mi –fue lo ultimo que Ichigo dijo tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación y salir sin siquiera despedirse con un beso

O.o… bien, quería explicar que esta historia solo es una serie de pequeños eventos que ocurrieron, esto es el comienzo, pero les aseguro que el segundo capitulo estará mas tierno y con mas demostraciones de verdadero amor por estos dos.

No la juzguen antes de saber como va a terminar, me parece que serán como 3 capítulos, y todo mejorara según avance…

Me despido de ustedes por un rato no sin antes, como siempre agradecerles a todos los que me leen. Espero sus comentarios con ansias ya sean buenos o críticas, para mejorar y agradarles aun mas, me emociona la aceptación que he tenido, y esta historia es un regalo para mi ya que cumplo una sorprendente semana de escritora (Wow, cuanto jajaja) y por supuesto para las personas hermosas que me leen.

Please, sin molestarlos más, un comentario si gustan, uno cortito, se los agradeceré demasiado…

**P.D.** Muy pronto de lo que esperan, la actualización (si la quieren)


	2. Reencuentro Salvaje

Primero que nada un saludo a todas las personas que me leen. Segundo, una disculpa por la gran demora que he tenido, además de mi ausencia en actualizaciones y en subir mas ideas nuevas. Tercero, un profundo agradecimiento y una reverencia a quienes me han tenido la paciencia de esperar por este capitulo.

Bien, ya estaba prometido, en especial para Gaby, disfrútalo

Siento tener ideas Lemmonezcas como a continuación, pero así es mi naturaleza IchiHimesca y por favor no crean que solo me dedico en crear esto.

_**Advertencia:**__ La siguiente historia esta en rango M, por lo que no se recomienda a menores de edad o personas sensibles debido a su alto contenido explicito y escenas no aptas para todo público. Si son mis lectores perves pero amados se las recomiendo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Por desgracia no concedo los derechos de Bleach (pero no pierdo la esperanza), así que los personajes de esta loca historia son exclusiva propiedad de Kubo Tite, gran maestro de los mangas Shonnen de todos los tiempos. Mi posesión es la idea que un día salto a mi cabeza y brinco a mi computadora para ser revelada ante ustedes n.n _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Cap. 2:_ **Reencuentro Salvaje**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella noche en que Ichigo toco a la puerta de Orihime e inesperadamente terminaron teniendo sexo. Ahora Inoue había tratado de olvidar todo lo ocurrido y mejor prensarlo como un sueño, ya que le dolía tener que recordar la manera en como sucedieron las cosas. Creía que jamás volvería a cumplirse lo que Ichigo le dijo.

Se encontraba arreglándose para asistir a la fiesta que Urahara había organizado con el pretexto de que ya merecían todos divertirse. A pesar de no querer ir por no encontrarse con cierto pelinaranja acepto, puesto a que no iba a mostrarse como una cobarde ante él de nuevo.

Entre los invitados estaban Ishida, Sado, Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Keigo y sin falta Ichigo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que Orihime decidió terminar pronto y llegar lo más rápido posible.

Eran las 9:30 de la noche y todos ya se encontraban ahí, solo faltando ella. Cuando entro, dejo boquiabiertos a todos, en especial al joven Shinigami. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul turquesa demasiado ajustado y con escote en la parte delantera, dejando ver parte de sus llamativos senos.

La fiesta comenzó y hubo de todo, comida, bebida, música, baile, risas… todo era perfecto y agotador, por lo que Orihime decidió descansar un poco en un cómodo sillón, pero sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse demasiado, aprisionando sus labios.

-¿Me extrañaste? –pregunto una voz conocida después de separarse

-Ichigo… ¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestiono molesta y confundida

-¿Ya no me hablas por Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo observándolo a los ojos de manera desafiante

-Suenas molesta –menciono observándola fijamente, al parecer divertido

-Discúlpame, y dime tu como debería sonar después de que llegas a mi casa, tienes sexo conmigo, te digo que te amo mientras te veo irte sin decir mas que "me voy y asegúrate estar siempre disponible para mi" –dijo imitándolo sarcásticamente

-¿Te lastime?

-Para nada, fue lo más hermoso que nadie me ha dicho –contesto nuevamente en tono agresivo

-Nuevamente discúlpame, sabes que no soy nada bueno con las palabras –le dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo se, pero… -fue interrumpida por los labios de Ichigo y al mismo tiempo silenciada completamente

-¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos? –le propuso Ichigo separándose y tomándola del brazo

-¿Ahora? –interrogo confundida. Ella sabia que pasaría si aceptaba y… estaba dispuesta a correr nuevamente el riesgo, aunque no le seria fácil esta vez

- Por supuesto, están distraídos y algunos demasiado tomados

-¿Cómo tu?

-Yo solo… tome lo suficiente –declaro sonriente

-Déjame en paz –dijo soltándose de su agarre

-¿Estas segura de que eso quieres? Por que la ultima vez no querías que me fuera

-Eso ha cambiado –la pelinaranja desvió la mirada

-No te creo –le reto

-Pues por mi cree lo que quieras y ya déjame –Inoue se levanto del sillón y se iba a dar la vuelta para retirarse cuando sintió que era jalada hacia tras y su boca era cubierta

-Shhh… no hagas ruido o nos descubrirán, esta bien, tú ganas, vámonos ya –dijo Ichigo divertido alejándose con Inoue mientras ella forcejaba por liberarse pero era inútil, el era inevitablemente mas fuerte que ella.

Esto le agradaba a Ichigo que con mas razón disfrutaba de la manera en que la chica intentaba soltarse –Ya casi llegamos, no seas tan desesperada –hablo mientras la metía a un pequeño cuarto y cerrando con seguro "liberándola".

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? Déjame ir –dijo Inoue demasiado molesta y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, pero se topo con Ichigo impidiéndole el paso

-¿Tan rápido? Pero si ni hemos comenzado a divertirnos –sonrió Ichigo sin alejarse de la puerta mientras que Inoue intentaba alejarlo para abrirla

-Déjame salir o grito –lo amenazo seriamente –URAHARA-SAN… YORUICHI-SAN… KUCHIKI-SAN… ISHIDA-KUN… SAD… -le fue imposible continuar, ya que Ichigo la había terminado recostando en un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en la oscura habitación, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-¿Aun te quieres ir? –pregunto mirándola a los ojos, pero solo que ahora no tenia ese brillo de lascivia

-Ichigo… ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo… ¡No soy tu sexo servidora particular!

-Yo nunca dije eso Hime, lo siento –Inoue observo en los ojos del joven culpabilidad, frustración y miedo, causándole dolor emocional

-¿E-estas bien? Se que quizás tu…

-Esta bien, lamento haberme portado así la vez anterior en tu casa, no debió haber pasado y mucho menos porque era tu primera vez –dijo Ichigo levantándose para soltarla, pero sorpresivamente Inoue lo abrazo fuertemente

-Nuestra primera vez –respondió acariciando su cabello sonrojándose por la declaración –Que te parece si vamos por la segunda… Ichigo

-Como ordenes –contesto sonriendo estúpidamente y comenzando a besar los labios de ella, bajando su vestido con poca delicadeza, justo como ella recordaba.

Era claro, Orihime debía detestar a Ichigo por la última vez que la tuvo en la misma situación, pero su amabilidad y el amor que le tenía no se lo permitían. Ichigo no había manejado la situación de la mejor forma pero… es un chico, uno que se pelea por insignificantes cosas, uno tonto que ama con locura a su amiga y quiso compartir sus sentimientos de alguna forma.

Termino el joven por remover la prenda y ahora, con delicadeza beso el cuello de Hime. Ella se estremeció por el dulce contacto, causando que su tersa piel se erizara y mostrara la debilidad que seguía teniendo ante él.

-Hime… esta vez no quiero hacer nada sin tu permiso .hablo Ichigo retirándose unos centímetros y apartando sus manos del cuerpo de ella –No quiero herirte, se supone que yo debo proteger a las personas que aprecio y… la persona a quien amo –sorprendida, Inoue lo miro con ternura –Y esa persona… eres tu Orihime –concluyo un muy incomodo y serio Kurosaki.

-Kurosaki-kun –sonrió la pelinaranja de manera pacifica observando las expresiones del chico

-Inoue… se que para ti ya no soy mas que basura por lo que hice… y también estoy de acuerdo en que me odie, pero a pesar de eso… tu no eres así, eres como tu nombre lo dice, una princesa –hablo Ichigo deprimido recordando todo lo anterior, dándole mas rabia el saber que había disfrutado a pesar de todo, la vez que tuvo sexo con su amiga.

El arrepentimiento de Ichigo era real –Yo quería que lo de nosotros fuese verdadero, pero como impulsivo forcé las cosas… perdóname –la disculpa sincera que Ichigo ofrecía era conmovedora y Orihime con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos se lanzo a los fuertes brazos de el –No merezco esto –dijo correspondiendo el contacto

-Si quieres hacerme feliz… quédate conmigo Ichigo –pidió Orihime en voz baja

-No hace falta que me lo digas –contesto el Kurosaki con alegría

Uniendo sus labios, decidieron comprender los sentimientos del otro, quizás no fue un buen comienzo, pero Ichigo estaba dispuesto a reparar sus errores y Orihime quería ayudarlo.

-Acepto tus disculpas, si esta vez me llevas a la cima –rogo con voz seductora

-Te llevare mas allá que eso Hime –sonrió Ichigo y volvió a intensificar otro beso introduciendo su caliente lengua en la pequeña boca de la princesa.

De un movimiento rápido, Ichigo tenía de nuevo a Orihime recostada sobre el escritorio, presionando sus cuerpos con la energía que estaba obteniendo al rozar su piel desnuda de ella, con el cuerpo de él.

Mientras el Kurosaki besaba a su princesa con hambre, ella también quería volver a recordar como era la sensación de invasión de Ichigo en su interior. Pueden parecer atrevidos sus pensamientos a tal grado de sonrojarla, pero de verdad lo necesitaba urgentemente. Sin contenerse más, deslizo la camisa que Ichigo traía puesta hacia un rincón solitario, para poder deleitarse con ese cuerpo fuerte que le había hecho sentir miles de llamas en ella

-Ichi… gooo, por favor date prisa –le ordeno algo impaciente por que le penetrara

Sin responder, el ojicafé no tardo en relajar a Hime, liberándola del molesto brasier que cubría sus dos abultados y perfectos atributos. Tomo uno con algo de curiosidad, ya que a pesar de haber tenido sexo antes no lo habían disfrutado a tal grado. Presionaba con gran gozo sus pezones, dando muestra ella de también tener disfrute por hacer algo tan salvaje y erótico.

-La… lámelo Ichigo –ordeno ahora con seguridad y vergüenza de las palabras que salían de su boca.

El Kurosaki no dudo en saborear con su lengua el dulce pezón de ella, lamiendo como había ordenado de forma uniforme y tranquila. Pero a Orihime ya no le bastaba eso, no mas, quería que Ichigo cumpliera su promesa y la elevara más allá de la cima.

Con agrado Ichigo detuvo sus acciones, para desabrochar sus pantalones junto con la desesperación de Orihime. De manera practica y sin demoras, el se encontraba con solo la tela interior cubriéndolo. De igual forma se descubrió exponiendo su sexo erecto, producto de la pelinaranja para cumplir su palabra.

La chica ojigris se dejo caer sintiéndose libre y excitada por lo que podía ver. Ese era su Kurosaki-kun. Encimándose Ichigo sobre ella, se disponía a bajarle las bragas, pero fue detenido por ella…

-So-solo con… la boca… -exigió esta vez desviando su mirada y sintiendo cada vez mas el duro miembro que deseaba dentro

Otra vez, con una mueca divertida, el Shinigami no puso objeción en cumplir esa clase de fantasías. Con sensualidad bajo su rostro hasta el abdomen de Orihime, quedando quieto por unos instantes pero reaccionando a los pocos. Con sutileza jalaba uno de los extremos de las blancas bragas, bajándolas hasta sus rodillas para después sacarlas por completo de su cuerpo.

-Ya es hora Hime… -dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa montándose sobre ella

-Te estoy esperando… -le respondió abochornada

Sin mas palabras, Ichigo se adentro en la delicada intimidad de Inoue, haciéndola gemir por un poco de dolor al sentir su entrada ser forzada tan rudamente, no es que Ichigo lo fuera pero en verdad que su pene era grande y grueso, lo suficiente como para tener dificultad en adentrarse en algo tan pequeño como era la cavidad de Hime.

-¿Te duele? –pregunto con algo de angustia al observar su rostro

-No… continúa… aaahhhh… Ichigoooo…. –gemía con descuido abrazándolo por la cintura con sus suaves piernas y uniendo aun mas sus caderas, comenzando la desesperación de un ritmo mas acelerado, rápido y violento.

Con el calor emanado por los amantes pelinaranjas, las embestidas fueron incrementando al grado de que Orihime respondiera moviendo sus caderas por si sola para obtener su primer orgasmo con el chico que amaba. No tardo mucho y efectivamente un calor descomunal surgía en el interior de ambos, no era algo normal ni tampoco desagradable, simplemente era el deseo y la pasión que uno sentía por el otro, era el mutuo amor que se demostraban de la forma más maravillosa, creada por ellos.

Cuando Inoue se sintió extasiada por las múltiples penetraciones, se dejo caer rendida y sofocada junto con su pareja, quien también parecía haber terminado de igual forma liberando el mismo liquido de aquella noche en que estuvieron juntos por primera vez mientras ella reaccionaba presionándolo aun dentro de forma maravillosa.

La viscosa pasta blanquizca se resbalaba deliciosamente por la sensible intimidad de la chica, disfrutando tal momento liberando los gemidos placenteros por ello al igual que el joven.

-Ori… hime… aaahhhh… joder Orihime –soltaba Ichigo roncamente con una que otra palabra fuerte

Ichigo no podía expresar tal felicidad, logro nuevamente experimentar y hacer el amor con la chica de sus sueños, a quien amaba y con quien deseaba compartir todos sus deseos y alegrías. Anhelaba nuevamente estar cubierto por los calientes fluidos de Orihime y empaparse de ellos en todo su miembro para siempre.

-In… increíble Ichigo… -halago la chica al pelinaranja

-Gracias a ti por darme otra oportunidad Orihime –respondió Ichigo con una actitud completamente distinta

Saliendo del perfecto cuerpo de Inoue, Ichigo suspiro profundo soltándose de su deliciosa unión sexual, terminando por saciar su apetito lascivo.

Con torpeza se vistieron a oscuras, intentando encontrar sus prendas que habían sido perdidas desde hace ya un buen rato. Dificultosamente Ichigo y Orihime se arreglaron para presentarse ante sus amigos, que ya deberían estar más ebrios que cuerdos, por lo que no era ningún peligro si los encontraban saliendo juntos, de igual forma no recordarían nada.

-Debíamos ordenar un poco Ichi –regaño Orihime a su ahora novio por no querer limpiar si quiera el escritorio donde había sido su lugar para follar

-Olvida eso ya Hime… será mejor salir de aquí e irnos a mi casa –le propuso abrazándola por detrás y mordiendo un poco su cuello

-Ya… entendí… -capto deteniéndolo antes de que alguien mas los viera

-Me parece bien princesa –dijo continuando con sus caricias intensas

Dirigiéndose por el corredor, ambos pelinaranjas iban hacia el lugar de la "fiesta", descubriendo a sus amigos completamente tumbados por el alcohol y el cansancio. Con pasos lentos y risas silenciosas, ambos se dirigían a la salida frenándose en seco por la repentina aparición de Rangiku, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Kyoraku, Toushiro, Unohana, Hisagi y todos los demás miembros de la Sociedad de Almas, quienes observaban a la pareja tomada de la mano en una huida fallida.

-Hey chicos… ¿Se van tan pronto? –les interrogo Rangiku causándoles nerviosismo

-Ya… ya es tarde y… debemos regresar –se excuso la ojigris

-Así es… además ya pasamos un buen rato, pero ustedes pueden quedarse aun, dudo que a Urahara-san le importe –ofreció el Kurosaki

-Vaya, vaya y ¿Por qué van tomados de la mano? –les pregunto nuevamente la ojiazul causando que se soltaran por instinto y se sonrojaran como consecuencia

-Parece que como dijo el idiota de Ichigo, han pasado un muy buen rato aquí chicos –hablo provocativamente Ikkaku haciéndolo molestar

-Así parece –agrego Kyoraku sonriente

-Que estupideces… ¿Porque los humanos tienen que ser tan simples?, entretenerse con cosas tan idiotas como reproducirse entre ustedes, me dan asco –dijo Kenpachi sin mucho interés en el tema

-No pensé que fueses de esos Ichigo… rayos y creer que ha sido con la belleza de Orihime, que lastima por ella –intervino Hirako llegando al lugar

Definitivamente parece que todo mundo ha llegado a la gran fiesta, debido a que la mayoría necesitaba un verdadero descanso de todas las batallas que han liado y los deberes que realizan diariamente.

Por fortuna la fiesta fue todo un éxito, la mayoría obtuvo el objetivo que era la diversión y entretenimiento a excepción de unos cuantos como obviamente Kenpachi, Byakuya y nuestro mini capitán Toushiro. Todos bebieron hasta caer dormidos por el efecto, pero el ambiente en verdad fue muy agradable.

Nuestra nueva pareja de pelinaranjas descubrió esa noche de fiesta, además del amor, el perdón y arrepentimiento que puede llegar a causar un sentimiento como el de ellos. Ambos sabían también que ya habían dejado correr demasiado tiempo desde ese incidente y que ahora, mas que seguros, debían estar completamente juntos, el uno para el otro.

Ichigo no era malo, solo un torpe chico que deseaba amar a su amiga con desesperación y poseerla de alguna manera, pero sin palabras, quizás y un beso fuera lo más apropiado para la ex virgen chica inocente.

Bajo la linda luz de luna, se encontraba la pareja de amantes en el patio de Urahara, ya que les fue imposible escapar con todos sus amigos acosándolos y obligándolos a quedarse. Al final aceptaron y cuando todo ya había quedado en silencio salieron hacia un lugar mas privado, lejos de sus conocidos para no ser interrumpidos.

Ichigo mantenía abrazada a su también ahora novia, Orihime, inundando su ser del aroma que liberaba su suave cabellera.

-Recordare esto por siempre porque… te amo Orihime –dijo Ichigo con voz suave mordiendo los tirantes de su vestido

-Yo también te amo Ichigo… pero –se detuvo observándolo a los ojos

-¿Pero?... –repitió el curioso

-Aun me debes una y te la cobrare caro –finalizo divertida para después besarlo profundo

Verdaderamente esa relación entre ellos se dio de manera extraña, pero ahora sabían que podían compartir y dar su vida entera por el otro, así como muchas otras cosas más…

La noche avanzo al igual que el sueño los vencía, para después quedar en manos del descanso y sumergirse en una profunda quietud, calentados entre ellos…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Joder los quiero demasiaaaaaaaaaaaadooooooooo …. Mil graciotas por el apoyototototototototototote con los Reviews.

Se preguntaran ¿Y que le pasa a esta loca?... lo que ocurre es que quiero llegar a los 100 Reviews. Amada gente, que mas quisiera yo que compartirles cada idea que se me viene a la mente, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo como deseo.

Quiero comentarles que pensé seriamente en retirarme de Fanfiction, pero me di cuenta del error que cometía, no es justo dejarlos con historias a medias ya que me prometía a mi misma no botar todo por insignificancias.

Si escribo esto no es para que se espanten, en absoluto dejare de escribir, aunque tarde un tiempito de mas lo seguiré intentando y llevándoles mas de mi mundo, uno que esta abierto para aquellos que buscan algo de amor.

A mi parecer la idea de la fiesta me gusto, pero el desarrollo de cuando llegan los capitanes y tenientes no me ha convencido del todo. También me agrado las escenas apasionadas y sobretodo salvajes entre nuestra parejita, siento que se describió bien y con mas sentimiento por ambos jóvenes.

Dije que mejoraría, yo lo imagine de esta forma y me pareció congruente a la historia, un Ichigo arrepentido de corazón con una Orihime que perdona y busca animar a su amado muy a pesar de lo que le hizo anteriormente, pero como siempre pido… júzguenla ahora si, digan si les ha agradado este capitulo, si lleno sus expectativas, si valió la pena la espera, si quieren aun mas de lo caps. Que había pronosticado, si gustan más Lemmon o romance, en verdad lo que pidan hare lo que pueda, pero solo si me dejan su comentario lo sabré, ahí abajito, en ese cuadrito en blanco donde pueden escribir, ahí es…

Please, sin molestias mas que lo habitual, pasen por mi Blog en Facebook "IchiHime & UlquiHime" y coloquen su cursor presionando en Like… si gustan, para apoyarlo. Oficialmente esta abierto.

Ya me voy ansiosa por lograr ya los 100 Reviews, que como dije se los agradeceré…

Nos leemos pronto :D aclarando que no me retirare de FanFic y seguiré siendo su amiga Ami Catherin Rose… Ami-san ó Ami-chan para los amigos.


End file.
